


Tramonto

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Destiny, Early Work, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Che gli spiegasse Legolas il perché di quelle sentenze arcane che sovente macchiavano la sua voce. Che gli spiegasse il perché di un crepuscolo di quel rosso intenso da fare pensare a misteri ben più intricati del sangue stesso.
Kudos: 1





	Tramonto

Non v’erano stelle a delimitare il tramonto. Unicamente una luce rossastra ne faceva scorgere i confini, evanescenti e impuri, come la sua anima in quel momento.

L’anima di un uomo conscio del suo dovere nei confronti di una Terra che su di lui riponeva la propria fiducia, dopo averne ripudiato il passato. Una Terra che sapeva solo di morte, e di un domani dai contorni incerti.

Non sarebbe stata l’ultima notte della Terra di Mezzo, non il suo ultimo tramonto, non l’ultimo Sole che pian piano andava oscurandosi, in un mistico e terribile scenario di sangue.

_Un Sole rosso è sorto. Del sangue è stato versato stanotte._

Che gli spiegasse Legolas il perché di quelle sentenze arcane che sovente macchiavano la sua voce. Che gli spiegasse il perché di un crepuscolo di quel rosso intenso da fare pensare a misteri ben più intricati del sangue stesso.

Non voleva combattere, non voleva rischiare un futuro che non poteva dirsi minimamente roseo. Ma voleva indietro l’onore che la sua stirpe gli aveva sottratto, con violenza, sporcandosi di peccati amari, di gesta indegne di uomini.

Voleva svegliarsi la mattina in un comodo letto di Granburrone, guardare Arwen negli occhi, conscio che la battaglia infuriava lontanissima, così tanto da non poterne nemmeno percepire l’eco.

Invece per lui c’era solo la nuda terra, e la consapevolezza che quegli occhi perdevano la brillantezza, perdevano il languore che li contraddistingueva, che lo avevano incatenato e che ossessionavano i suoi sogni.

Si lasciò andare ad un ringhio, peggiore di qualsiasi verso potesse emettere un animale. Perché nient’altro gli rimaneva in quella vita se non farsi guidare dall’istinto, se non lasciare che fossero i sensi stessi a portare la sua mano sulla spada, a portare il furore omicida nel suo cuore, scansando malamente tutti i buoni sentimenti che in quel momento portava.

Si accasciò a terra, come se quel semplice gesto gli avesse portato via ogni forza. Chiudendo gli occhi, riusciva comunque a scorgere quella luce penetrante, e sperò ardentemente che riuscisse a trovare delle crepe in lui, che diventasse la luce di un’anima che sapeva essere appesa a un filo.

Sospirò, e riaprì gli occhi. Da dietro le montagne si scorgeva ancora qualche bagliore, ma adesso vi erano delle fiacche stelle a contaminare il cielo con il loro bianco, latore di una purezza che ormai era sconosciuta al mondo.

E mentre il tramonto lasciava quell’angolo di terra, Aragorn si rialzò in piedi, pronto a combattere perché qualsiasi creatura della Terra di Mezzo potesse continuare, sera dopo sera, a godere di quello spettacolo.

I suoi occhi brillarono d’ardore, in un muto saluto agli astri notturni. Avrebbe atteso, come sempre. Finché il tramonto non si fosse tinto di rosa e d’azzurro, di colori vivaci che narrassero la vita, privi di oscuri presagi.

Una lotta contro la natura stessa del mondo.

<a href="http://promptproject.altervista.org/"><img src="http://promptproject.altervista.org/_altervista_ht/Banner/200x50.png" border="0" alt="The One Hundred Prompt Project"></a>


End file.
